la promesa de Trixie
by christopher 24
Summary: trixie y Eli tuvieron un accidente en el cual Eli se enferma basado en la película más aya del cielo con la colaboración de yolt-chico fanfic-connié concha-Jen etc
1. el accidente

La promesa

Está história esta basada en la canción de whitin temptation the promise (la promesa y forgiven )Y en echos reales y una lectura

En esta historia Trixie y Eli tuvieron una pelea y después tuvieron un accidente en el cual Eli estuvo en coma durante varios días. Hasta su muerte

Hace mucho tiempo después de derrotar a black,un sentimiento se empezó a sentir entre Eli y Trixie

En el refugio Shane todo era relajamiento y felicidad

Trixie jugaba contra kord

Ja ja te volví á ganar-dijo presumiendo

No otra vez no-lamentaba el troll

Pronto cocinaba

Eli bajaba de las escaleras

Chicos se la van a pasar todo el día jugando?-pregunto el Shane

Hasta que el se rinda-dijo la pelirroja señalando al troll

Yo me rindo-dijo alejándose

Ok te apuesto á que no me ganas-ofreció el ojiazul

Que apuestas?-pregunto la pelirrojá

Una sita á que ganó-ofreció el Shane

Ok á jugar

Jugaron un rato hasta que la Sting lo dejó ganar

Si si si-festejaba el Shane

Ok á la noche te quiero listo y bien arreglado- dijo la pelirroja

Esta bien-dijo el Shane. Al mismo tiempo que trixie salió de esena

Miren á el galán Shane- dijo con una cara muy pícara el troll

Apuestas á que la tendré como novia á la noche- dijo el Shane muy dispuesto

Oye ten cuidado con lo que dices,o podrías lamentarlo -dijo el troll con tal de calmarlo

Á la noche ella será mi novia, ya lo verán- dijo saliendo

En la noche salió Eli vestido de traje mientras trixie bajo vestida con un vestido plateado

Vámonos-elijo la pelirroja sin saber que fue enviado erróneamente

Varias horas después trixie recibió un mensaje en el teléfono

Elías Shane te espero en industrias black para robar el agua obscura que sobró

Atentamente analia black,jensy Mabel, Whitney

Te amo Yolanda black

Que..eres un $ &$¥§ Eli shane- dijo mientras lágrimas bajaban de su rostro de la tristeza de que Eli la traicionara con otra

Sale Eli

Porque lloras trixie?-pregunto el peliazul

Porque tu me traicionasté -respondió la pelirroja

No entiendo -dijo muy confundido

No te hagas el que no sabe,Tú trabajas con black-grito la furiosa Sting

Yo no trabajaría con black-dijo El shane muy confundido

No me haces tonta sólo quieres tener la confianza de todo bajoterra para traicionarlos-dijo muy furiosa

No trix-dijo el Shane

Entonces porque te llamó la analia black-grito la Sting mientras le enseñó el mensaje

Eso no es para mi trix,ni conozco á analia-dijo el Shane

Pruébalo-dijo la Sting

Bueno yo-dijo el Shane

!esa es la prueba de que si es verdad el mensaje,y Yo que te amaba- dijo con un tono muy triste

Pero Yo te amo,nunca aria algo así-dijo el Shane

Como de que no,sólo quieres hacerme sufrir-dijo la Sting

No trix,no te lastimaría-dijo el Shane

Miren al galán Shane,ya tiene a su amante de pelo rojo-dijo un troll junto con un topo montando las mecas

De que estaban hablado?-pregunto la Sting muy furiosa

Hice una apesta-dijo muy rápido y tapándose la boca pero trixie oyó

Y me sales con eso,sabes que olvídate de que yo existía,y olvídate de que fui tu amiga- dijo muy triste con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

No porfavor- publicaba el ojiazul

Jamás- dijo la ojiverde

Te amo- dijo el peliazul

Ya no me hagas más difícil las cosas porque ya me perdiste dijo mientras subía á su mecá y Eli la seguía

Trix...Trix...no te vallas- replicaba El Shane mientras trixie lloraba conduciendo su mecá

Paso por unas vías de tren Donde el camión se aproximaba

Trix cuidado-grito el Shane sin darse cuenta de que a él se lo iva á llevar de corbata

Una explosión se oyó y cuando trixie volteo miro a Lucky en llamar cuando pasó un caminon y Eli estaba tirado gritando de dolor

Eli!-gritaba la pelirroja corriendo hacia el Shane,cuando llegó tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de vidrios rotos encajados en la piel, Se desangraba,tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, estaba en coma, estaba muriéndose

No...no...no...todo es mi culpa-decía mientras las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos

Arrastró á Eli hasta boom-er,lo cargó y llevó al hospital

Llegando al hospital

Ayúdenme tubo un accidente!-decía mientras varias enfermeras llevaban a Eli al area de cirugía y trixie lloraba á solas fuera del hospital


	2. la muerte de Eli

La muerte de Eli

Tiempo después de el accidente

Trixie estaba llorando en una banca dentro del hospital

Señorita Sting

Como esta?- pregunto la aterrada pelirroja

Sólo tiene tres días de vida

Que?!-dijo la pelirroja muy espantada

Lo lamento, todos los mejores doctores y enfermeros intentaron y no pudimos,lo siento

Que fue lo que hice-se dijo a ella misma mientras lágrimas bajaban de su rostro

Ella entró a la habitación de hospital y su corazón se destrozó al ver el terrible estado del Shane y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama de Eli

No...no...Que te hice,todo es mi culpa,Que clase de amiga aria una cosa así, jamás me perdonare esto- dijo mientras se dejó caer en la cama llorando

Tres días después

El mismo doctor entró a la habitación de Eli

Esta seguro de que sólo tenía tres días?-pregunto la Sting mirando a Eli

Si, los estudios no mienten- dijo

Prodiga dejarme un momento á solas con el- dijo muy arrepentida

Claro- el doctor salió

Sólo quería decirte que te amo,lamento todo lo que pasó,me arrepiento de haberte echo esto, no me enamorare, jamás te olvidaré-dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su dolor

Trix- dijo Eli despertando

Eli-callo en llanto y rogaba que la perdonará

No llores trixie- dijo el Shane

No puedo evitarlo, te extrañe, perdóname- dijo mientras lloraba

Te amo- dijon su último aliento

También te amo- dijo la pelirroja

Trix-y el murió

Trixie no dejó desde ese momento

Tiempo después durante el entierro

Trixie era quien más sufría,la culpa de que Eli muriera la tenía atormentada

Trix- trix-TRIXIE -una voz muy familiar la escuchada

Eli-dijo en voz baja

Corrió siguiendo la voz hasta llegar a la caverna Missouri ;caverna repleta de bosques y la entrada era un terreno con pasto verde

Eli.

Continuará...


	3. la promesa

La promesa

Eli eres tu-pregunto la ojiverde

Si trix-soy yo-dijo el peliazul

Trix no aguantó y corrió a abrazarlo no aguantó y lloraba

Perdóname eli-suplicaba la pelirroja muy arrepentida

Yo te perdonó,debes perdonarme a ti misma-dijo el shane

No puedo eli,todo fue mi culpa-dijo mientras lloraba de tristeza

Créeme que es mejor que te perdones-dijo el shane

No lo sé,todo es mi culpa -explico la pelirroja

Hazlo por mi-suplico el shane

Esta bien-dijo la pelirroja que volvió a abrazarlo-no quiero perderte-dijo la sting

Lo sé pero tengo que irme-dijo el shane muy triste

No eli-dijo mientras lloraba

No puedo quedarme,ya no tengo nada-explico el shane

Volveré elí,te lo prometo,no quiero estar sola otravez-dijo llorando

Quisiera volver pero no puedo,estoy muerto-dijo el shane y desapareció

Trixie estaba muy destrozada,triste,no dejaba de llorar

En la noche trixie volvió al refugio shane que estáva sólo,kord y pronto dejaron sola a Trixie,Trixie entró al refugio muy triste,camino a su cuarto que era el único habitando en el refugio,se acostó en la cama y añoraba por elí

Que fue lo que hice-dijo Trixie

Al siguiente día

Trixie bajo tenía ojeras porque no dejó de llorar hasta que se quedó dormida,estaba sentada atrás del refugio llorando todo el dis,no comió,se estaba atormentado por la trágica muerte de leí,se culpaba por eso,en las noches bajaba a la cocina y agarraba un cuchillo y se cortaba,gritaba de dolor y lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía y sufría

Tiempo después trixie estaba igual pero con una,mano llena de cicatrices que eran tapadas por el guante

Trix-trix soy leí- oía esa voz

Eli- trixie corrió a todo en dirección a la caverna Missouri

Eli-dijo trix

Si volví y volveré si me prometes visitarme todos los días- dijo el Shane

Te lo prometo

Continúara...


End file.
